TLC
by Strickens
Summary: AU drabble. Amélie works for a well established financial company, but has a tendency to run herself ragged with said work. Good think she has a cute British girlfriend to give her some TLC when she gets home.


What was one word that Amélie could use to describe herself as she fell through the door of her home that afternoon? Exhausted, most likely. Though it was most definitely beyond pure exhaustion, she was run ragged. Running on empty; if empty was defined as having drunk five cups of espresso in the period between breakfast and lunch while rushing through the final of her reports that needed to be handed in before three o'clock that afternoon.

Of course she had managed to get all her work in on time, and with a good fifteen minutes to spare. Though, this free time was all but lost once she rushed to the break room for another coffee and found herself trapped in conversation with the newest member of the financial team. A lanky man, with ear length dark hair and thin lips that stretched into a grin whenever he told a joke that he thought was incredibly funny.

Amélie laughed out of politeness, not because she genuinely found him humourous. She was well aware of his attempts to flirt with her, including a subtle cue that he wanted her number when he mentioned showing her his favourite pub some time. Simply put, she wasn't interested, and she could not find an escape route fast enough.

The rest of her day was spent narrowly avoiding him in the office and filling out roughly thirty eight pages of paperwork for a new client. It took every fibre of her being to not collapse onto her couch once she finally made it home that evening.

Her stomach was growling in protest at her for having only fed it with sugary calories from her coffee and a single pastry from the bakery that she didn't even get to finish.

Kicking her boots off in the general direction of her living space, she trudged into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open. Pursing her lips, she inspected its contents. Various things, fresh vegetables, perhaps she could make a salad?

Her stomach groaned again, as if in protest of the thought. There was some minced beef, she could probably cook up some spaghetti bolognaise or savoury mince, but that would require time and effort. Neither of which she had for food right now.

In the end, she caved in, picking up the phone and ordering an extra large serving of fried rice, honey chicken and lo main from the Chinese takeout place around the block. They were usually speedy with their orders, and she could use the time waiting to relax and unwind on the couch.

The TV was flicked on, jacket loosened and thrown over the back of the lounge, the tall woman pulling her white blouse out of the hem of her work pants and unbuttoning the top three buttons. It didn't take long for her to scooch into a comfortable position, tucking her long locks of black hair behind her and nestling into the pillows as the latest news flicked across the screen.

Had it been any other day, she probably would have taken more interest in the news reader's voice softly filling the room, but this particular evening the soothing tones of the woman's voice only lulled her to the point where her eyelids felt so heavy she could no longer force them to stay open.

It was a strange kind of sleep that she fell into, one where dream images flashed past the backs of her eyelids, yet every so often the sounds of the news drifted into her ears and painted pictures in her mind.

She was enjoying the well needed nap so much that she didn't hear her front door as a metal key slipped into the lock and turned, the mumbling of two people exchanging words followed by one of them entering her home. It wasn't until slim fingers wound their way into her hair and soft lips ghosted along her cheek that her body unfurled and stretched out, her mind slowly being reeled back into reality.

Her eyes cracked open one at a time. Vision blurry at first, and she's fairly sure she mumbled something, recognising the shock of brunette hair and bright hazel eyes looking down at her in what she can only imagine was adoration.

Also, something smelled absolutely delicious. Salty, tangy, it made her nostrils twitch.

With what might only be described as a purr, she pulled Lena down on top of her; not a difficult feat on this sofa considering the woman's diminutive size. Wrapping arms around her, she buried her face in the crook of her neck, brushing her lips along Lena's pulse point until the woman above her squirmed and let out a light giggle.

"Hungry, luv?"

Amélie cupped Lena's face, lifting it up so that she could make eye contact, a lecherous smile crossing her face as she did so.

" _Ravenous,"_ she replied, slicking her fingers through the woman's hair in sweeping motions. "Why, do you have something for me to eat?"

A double entendre that was not lost on Lena, her cheeks reddening just a touch, she reached down beside the couch for the briefest moment before popping back up with a triumphant smile and a large plastic bag of Chinese food.

"I paid yer delivery guy for ya'," a gentle wink. "Yer welcome."

A hum of approval, she eyed off the packaged food as her stomach growled with renewed hunger. She shuffled up, elbows digging into the couch in order to hold herself up.

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

Swinging her legs over and getting into a sitting position, Lena placed the takeout on the coffee table and began pulling it all out of its packaging and preparing the serviettes and plastic cutlery.

Peering out of her peripheral vision, she cocked an eyebrow. "Gonna' assume ya' were talkin' about me, not the food."

A wicked smile in return, Amélie took a plastic fork and scooped up a large mound of the fried rice.

"Perhaps."

There was a thorough moment of appreciation as Lena got up and turned down the living room lights, allowing the room to be lit by the television and a small lamp set up in the far right corner, alleviating some of the ache behind her eyes.

Lena settled down next to her on the couch as they dug into dinner, Amélie having already downed several large mouthfuls of food. Somehow though, despite Lena's size, that woman still managed to demolish almost twice as much as she was able to herself. It was all she could do to stare at her in amazement every time she witnessed it, wondering just where all that food went.

Still, the meal was satisfying. Once they were both full, Lena was gracious enough to take all the packaging and dispose of it, returning soon enough.

Amélie shuffled into Lena's open arms, resting her head on her thighs and humming softly as she nestled into a comfortable position. An arm curled around her shoulders and fingers found their way into her endless locks of raven black hair; her own fingers explored the soft skin of Lena's thighs laying exposed underneath her cargo shorts.

"Comfy?"

It was a genuine question, one which she answered with a nod and "Oui," which came out rather muted as a yawn began to escape her lips.

Here, laying curled up against her girlfriend, was the other reason why she had absolutely no interest whatsoever in the men at her office who consistently tried to woo her. The fact never crossed her mind, just that she was hopelessly and terribly in love with Lena; her eyes did not wander for any other.

Now, with a full stomach, the warmth of her lover and a boistrous British accent relaying the events of her day, she found herself once again falling into the arms of slumber. Though, she did wake up once or twice to the sensation of Lena's body shaking and the sound of soft laughter making its way out of her lips. It was her assumption that it must have been something humourous on television, the news having ended some time ago.

At some point, she felt herself being jostled, a different sensation this time to Lena's laughter previously. Stirring just a little she managed to wake just enough to find herself being sat down on her bed, her eyes bleary and limbs weak, so it was no surprise that Lena took her time undoing all the buttons on her blouse and slowly stripping it from her body.

She felt fingers hook into the hem of her pants.

"Arse up."

Amélie lifted her behind up just long enough that Lena was able to slip her pants over her buttocks and down her thighs, sliding them all the way down her calves and off her feet. Warm hands cradled her legs and assisted her in sliding underneath the soothing cotton fabric of her bedsheets.

Shuffling under, she mumbled her thanks as Lena covered her up, but was unable to ignore the way her ears pricked up at the sound of her girlfriend disrobing on the other side of the room. Her eyes opened- just for a moment.

There, in all her naked glory, was her lover pulling back the sheets on the other side of the bed and clambering in. Tired as she was, there was no way she was willing to tear her gaze away from such a feast for the eyes.

Lena must have noticed her staring, as the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile and she slid her legs under the sheets.

"See somethin' ya' like?"

Moaning softly in approval, Amélie adjusted her head on the pillow so that she might have a better view.

The moon's glow was all the light that spilled into the room through the half open venetian blinds, cascading over Lena's back and highlighting the outer curves of her breasts and her waist with a gentle, white glow.

"Very much," Amélie spoke, her voice husky and just above a whisper.

Reaching over, she pulled the smaller woman to her, capturing her lips in a kiss of deep longing. Nibbling at Lena's lower lip, she elicited a soft moan of approval. Their tongues met, pressing against each other; Amélie found herself being pushed onto her back as the smaller woman's hands began sliding down her chest, exploring her body.

Lena's lips travelled down her jawline, sliding down her neck and pausing at her pulse point, capturing a soft section of flesh in her mouth and suckling.

Arching her back, Amélie let out a rush of breath, sighing in bliss at the weight of her partner's body pressed uppon her. Her long fingers traced patterns across the smooth muscles of her lover's back, a smile crossing her lips as she felt goosebumps rise in its wake.

The attention at her neck slowed, Lena's head tilting downwards to place a few tender kisses at her collarbone before snuggling up against her breasts. Her fingers continued their erratic paths, carving words and symbols over the brunette's back that she would never guess.

It wasn't long before her ministrations began to lull Lena into drowsiness, the sensation of the brunette's warm breath swishing against her chest having the same soothing effect on her.

Arms encircled her more tightly, their thighs tangled together, their bodies began to fall into the nightly ritual of slumber together.

Lena jiggled, her face pressed against her chest muffling her voice.

"Love ya' babe."

Squeezing, Amélie pressed a kiss into that mess of chocolate brown hair.

"And I you, my sweet."

It didn't take long for her to finally fall into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

 **AN: This was a little drabble I wrote while we were moving. While I know that people generally like angst, I'm the kinda' gal who really enjoys fluff, and I think Amélie and Lena deserved a little bit of happiness, and lots of cute domestic girlfriend stuff.**

 **Shoutout to everyone who continues to support me and my writing, you guys are the real MVPs.**


End file.
